Criminal Banter
by ShezFriend
Summary: A case leads two memembers on a very interesting trip - not really sure where this story is going thats why I'd like your opinions


Emily wakes as she feels a strange tingle on her fingers; she opens her eyes groggy from sleep. " Morning Sergio" she wakes up only to see her phone beeping besides her great a text from Hotch Yaya another case she says as she reads the message "shit " she say when she realizes she was meant to be there 15 minutes ago great she says as she gets out of bed "fuck" swearing in agony as her toe connects with the corner of the table, _this day already sucks!_

"Has anyone heard from Prentiss" JJ asks as looks at the clock in the conference room

"We'll have to start without her...' Hotch says as he's cut off by a loud bang behind him. The team turns around to see Prentiss face first on the floor covered in coffee. "Ow"

"Oh my god Em are you ok" JJ asks as she helps her friend off of the dirty BAU floor.

"I'm fi-ne... What?" Prentiss asks as she looks as everyone stares at her, Rossi and Morgan with huge smirks on their face while Hotch and Reid shift uncomfortably in here seats looking back to the case file.

"Um Here" JJ says handing Prentiss her jacket only then did Prentiss look at her appearance her now see through t-shirts covered in coffee which was now clinging to her black laced bra. Emily wide eyed takes the jacket and takes her seat next to Morgan holding her head in her case file as JJ begins.

"Graceful as always princess" Moran whispers to a red cheeked Prentiss

"Go fuck yourself Der..."

"Huh Hum" Hotch says cutting there banter off with one of his world class glares. "Continue JJ"

"As I was saying, three females found in bush land over the weekend. Lora Jones, Stacy Birk and Jordan Green all found dead after a camping trip with their school, there has been 12 other murders over the last 6 months"

"And there only just calling us in now?" Hotch replies with a glare at the town's obvious lack in remorse.

"The sheriff says that up until this point they all thought that they were accidents from people with unknown knowledge of the area, he wouldn't have called us If is wasn't for his niece Stacy being one of the victims".

"We still don't even know if the cases are connected or if there is even a serial killer"

"Morgan's right we won't know anything until we get there wheels up in 30" Dismissing the team.

"Prentiss you need a t-shirt" JJ asks as she collects her case files

"No it's alright I got a spare in my go bag"

"Yeah but that's all the way in the parking garage just use mine I have a spare in my office you can change in there as well" Not taking no for an answer.

"In that case you wouldn't have a spare bra would you" Prentiss asks chuckling "As much as I enjoy having a coffee coated bra and boobs that is"

Catching onto the convocation Morgan starts choking on his coffee

"Like what you're hearing Morgan"

"As much fun as this is we'd better get changed we only have 5 minutes" JJ interrupts trying to stop the banter before it gets any more risky but enjoying it at the same time.

"Do you know how much you can get done in 5 minutes" Emily smirks winking at Morgan as she leaves.

"Hot" JJ remarks with a smirk as she leaves a dumb founded Morgan behind.

"You may want to hurry up and stop drooling Morgan we're leaving now" Hotch says as he get onto the elevator.

The team is situated on the jet as they make their way. They had gone over the case and were now trying to get some shut eye as Hotch said they have got to hit the ground running. Emily resisted the urge to roll her eyes _when do we ever not._ As she thinks back to the morning meeting and the banter between her and Morgan it was always good to have someone on the team to fool around with she just wished that the fooling around part was literal but she a part of her new a stud like Morgan in the long run would never give her what it was she wonted.

The plan finally landed after a grueling and bumpy flight. The team gets off only leaving Morgan and Prentiss collecting equipment.

"Hurry up princess" Morgan says bumping Prentiss into the side seat, as Morgan continues walking down the air strip as Prentiss comes skipping up behind him.

"You know there are other things more exciting thing than a chair I prefer to be pushed against like a wall" She says whispering in his ear.

Morgan imedently stops as she continues walking. "Damn this banter is getting hard"

"That's not the only thing" she retorts over her shoulder with s spark in her eye, Morgan can't quite place it lust maybe? Nah he say shaking his head as he catches up.

_"And finally this is agents Morgan and Prentiss"

"Nice to meet yawl folks" he says with an unimpressed expression on his face he really did hate city folk, "I've got your vehicles ready and waiting at your dispatch.

"Thank you detective, JJ I'd like you to go with the detective to the station and talk with the local media to keep this under the radar. Rossi and Reid I'd like you or work on the profile and call Garcia for history on the victims and find out what they were doing away from the school group." Rossi, JJ and Reid all walk away getting into their cars.

"Morgan and Prentiss I'd like you two to have a look at the dump site" Hotch continues

"Umm why" Derek retorts "I think what Derek means is don't you usually send Rossi or Reid" Prentiss says trying to make sure Derek doesn't get a glare.

"Usually I do but I've been informed that it's quite a long hike and rough terrain to the dump sites and you're the most physically fir."

"Also that way if there is a serial killer we'll be most likely to survive, Yaya" Prentiss says with a roll of the eyes.

"Come on Prentiss it can't be that bad" Morgan shuts up when he sees the death glare she is shooting him.

"Here is your direction if you get lost give us a call and let us know" The Detective says with a smirk _of course they'll get lost all city know it all's get lost, he_ mentally shrugs as he walks back to the car with the glaring dude that looks like he needs a lay.

"This is going to suck I'm driving" Prentiss say as she tries to take the keys from Morgan, "No you're not princess Hotch gave the keys to me and besides the man is always in control" he says smirking

"Is that the same policy you have in the sack cause otherwise you may not wont to look in my luggage" she says as she takes the keys away from Morgan making as she imitates the sound of a whip which Morgan can only assume she has in her bag, Have to check that out as he imagines what he might find in her bag. "You're not going into my bag so stop fantasizing about it and get your ass in the car!"

_What how the hell did she get the keys_ Morgan says with a smiling as he gets into the car "This war is so on Princess"

"I don't know what you mean but if you're talking about the banter I'm pretty sure I'm leading 3-0" She retorts as they make their way to the crime scene.


End file.
